This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Two key characteristics of the Yerkes National Primate Research Center include the diversity of research activities and the availability of a large number of chimpanzees. This diversity has positioned us to become world leaders in chimpanzee-related research that has a focus on behavior, social interactions, emotion, and cognition. A five-year NIA-funded Program Project awarded to the Yerkes NPRC has investigated a wide range of comparative aspects of aging in humans, chimpanzees, and rhesus monkeys. A testing facility for chimpanzees, completed prior to this PPG award, became in integral part of the PPG related research. We are currently holding a series of meetings focused on chimpanzee research as well as advisory discussions with respect to future ideas and proposals for chimpanzee research, including a further examination of the feasibility of genomics studies.